


Yin And Yang

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Celestial Inks [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Ammy’s thoughts on Error, the Yin to Ink’s Yang, and the Overseer of a thankless but needed force. (I like Yin and Yang comparisons and you really can’t have a mention of Ink without Error showing up)Suggested by an Anon





	Yin And Yang

**Author's Note:**

> The Okami series belongs to Clover Studios.  
> Ink Sans belongs to comyet.tumblr.com and Error Sans belongs to loverofpiggies.tumblr.com

“For every Force of Creation, there will always be a Force of Destruction”

It was an unpleasant truth, but it was something Ammy had come to terms with a long me ago. All the gods knew and understood this. There was a slight margin for adaptation (such as Yomigami’s power of Rejuvenation) but True destruction was always _final._

But it was also _needed._

Needed for Balance. Needed to ensure that the world(s) would flow safely through time and space. An End to match the Beginning.

Yes, she was a goddess of the Sun and of Creation, but she was no stranger to such powers. Even she herself had needed to call on the powers of destruction at times. She was just as much a Warrior as a Goddess. She had many battles under her belt over the centuries of her existence. Many battles where she had needed to end her foes _for good._

Error Sans was not a being Ammy would have expected, but he was fitting for the role placed on his shoulders.

His glitching, unstable beginnings had seemed harmful and alarming when she had first laid eyes on him. But she could understand why such forces would dictate his place as an Agent of Balance, and a counter to her child of Creation.

His beginnings were painful, much like Inks, if in a very different way. Her heart went out to him for such a start to his life, but so did her anger. His actions during the madness of his beginnings held her ire, so much that she had genuinely wanted to break her required distance from the mortal planes to have _words_ with him. But her anger was for his actions, not for the hurting child himself.

It was not his fault he’d been driven to madness. That blame fell on the shoulders of another, on one who had decided to fool with powers beyond them with no heed for the consequences of their actions.

It was the thoughts of two of her dear brush gods on the worlds she watched that talked her into taking action once more.

Kasugami, God of Mists and the Flow of Time, and Gekigami, God of Thunderstorms and the Onslaught, had been the ones to see the multiverse that had caught the eye of their Mother Goddess. The two had listened to her frustrations and worries for the children. And each gave their own, surprisingly understanding, opinions of what could be done.

“This child needs to see he is needed in this multiverse, that destruction with no true reason would do no good to the realm. That he is worth more than the destruction he leaves in his wake,” Gekigami had rumbled, lightning bolts sparking in the quiver he wore.

“Isolation drove him to madness, but life could ground him once more,” Kasugami stated, letting out a breath of peace filled mist. “Most would need the chance to wander and find their paths, but that isn’t the path _he_ needs. What this child needs is someone willing to reach out to him. Someone willing to give his turmoil-filled mind a place to rest.”

It was harder to provide guidance to a child who knew nothing of prayer, but that just made Ammy’s plan a _challenge._ And she had never been one to back down from a challenge.

She led him to places where the forces of balance could be clearly seen. To places where there were people willing to look _past_ his madness to find the hurting person underneath. Places that would help him heal, and to see just how important his power truly was, and to meet the one who balanced that power.

She knew the two children would butt heads. That they would disagree with each other. That they would inevitably fight one another. But as young as they were to the cosmic forces, they would come to understand their importance.

They were needed for their realms, and to ensure that all would be well.

And it would be, they just needed time to see it for themselves.


End file.
